


In Flames I Sleep Soundly

by Tyrux



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrux/pseuds/Tyrux
Summary: In flames I sleep soundlyWith angels around meI lay at your feetYou're the breath that I breatheYou're the breath that I breatheThe breath that I breatheBreath that I breatheYou're the breath that I breatheHappy late birthday, Edelgard.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	In Flames I Sleep Soundly

Edelgard's eyes flung open, heart thundering in her chest. Her hands gripped her sheets tight, struggling with invisible chains, she needed to breathe-

"El?" Byleth murmured, blue eyes opening blearily. They widened as she threw one arm around her, pulling her face into the crook of Byleth's neck.

"You're safe, El," Byleth repeated, a steady mantra as she rubbed circles across her back. "You're home."

She was safe.

In bed. With Byleth. Her wife.

The war had been over for years. The crown no longer weighed heavy atop her head.

She was home.

Edelgard exhaled, welcoming Byleth's embrace. "Thank you, my Light," she said, the words still bringing the whispers of a giddy smile to her face.

"Mmm?" Byleth half-snored, blinking slowly.

Edelgard poked her nose gently. "You're falling asleep again."

"Mmm," she hummed in response.

Edelgard's eyes closed slowly, her chest rising and falling in time with Byleth's own.

"I love you, El," Byleth said suddenly. Edelgard's eyes opened, meeting the blue gazing into her own.

She grinned. "As I love you."

Wrapped in each other's warmth, they slept soundly until the sun rose once more.

**Author's Note:**

> _In flames I sleep soundly_
> 
> _With angels around me_
> 
> _I lay at your feet_
> 
> _You're the breath that I breathe_
> 
> _You're the breath that I breathe_
> 
> _The breath that I breathe_
> 
> _Breath that I breathe_
> 
> _You're the breath that I breathe_
> 
> [Happy late birthday, Edelgard.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-EH98L5S5U)


End file.
